


Spotkajmy się w połowie drogi

by vicarious_den



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mikołajki 2018, post episode 7
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den
Summary: Nawet po medialnym pocałunku podczas Pucharu Chin, Viktor wciąż nie wie, na czym stoi. Łatka do kanonu. Kilka nagrań, kilka zdjęć i plakaty, dużo plakatów.





	Spotkajmy się w połowie drogi

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisałem do życzenia almy92 na Mikołajki na Forum Mirriel. Treść życzenia:  
> "To czego mi zabrakło w anime, czyli Victor dowiaduje się o fanowskiej stronie Yuuriego (plakaty, gadżety, może jakiś stary pamiętnik?). Ciekawa jestem jego reakcji na to, że Yuuri od tak dawna go podziwiał. Dodatkowo może się pojawić wspomnienie pierwszego ich spotkania, bo to też mnie ciekawi."
> 
> Betowała Drac.

W telewizji leciała transmisja z jakiegoś meczu; goście Yu-topii, wypoczęci po kąpieli w gorących źródłach i odziani w białe yukaty, zebrali się przed ekranem. Co jakiś czas dało się słyszeć podniesione głosy, zarówno widzów, jak i komentatorów, okrzyki ekscytacji i jęki zawodu. Choć Viktor mieszkał w Japonii od kilku miesięcy, wciąż mało co rozumiał, więc nie wiedział nawet, jakie kraje grały przeciwko sobie; skłamałby jednak, gdyby powiedział, że go to szczególnie interesowało.  
  
Yuuri wyszedł na lekcje do Minako jakąś godzinę temu i było więcej niż pewne, że prędko nie wróci. Viktor został więc sam, z głową pełną myśli i dziwnym ściskiem w żołądku, którego nie potrafił nawet do końca zrozumieć. Mógł wziąć Makkachina na spacer, dokończyć zaczętą chyba miesiąc temu książkę, pójść do baru. Jego opcje były dość ograniczone, ale nie narzekał. Jednak tego wieczora nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca i błąkał się po korytarzach onsenu jak dziecko, które zgubiło się w supermarkecie.  
  
Dotarł w końcu do głównego holu i, nie po raz pierwszy, jego uwagę przykuła mała wystawa zadedykowana Yuuriemu na jednej ze ścian. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przeglądając oprawione wycinki z gazet, zdjęcia, plakaty. Wyciągnął dłoń i objął palcami najnowsze trofeum – srebrny medal Pucharu Chin, który Yuuri zdobył zaledwie trzy dni temu.  
  
Jakaś część niego wciąż bała się do siebie dopuścić, że to nie był tylko sen, ulotny i kruchy niczym kilkudniowy lód na jeziorze, równie niebezpieczny, jeśli pozwoli sobie na nieostrożność. Jednak w tamtej chwili Viktor w ogóle nie myślał o jakiejkolwiek ostrożności, gdy otwierał się na oścież i rzucał w ramiona mężczyzny, którego z dnia na dzień kochał coraz mocniej, mimo że ten nadal pozostawał dla niego niezrozumiałą zagadką. Być może była to wina różnic kulturowych, a być może to Yuuri działał w sobie tylko znany sposób. I Viktor starał się dopasować do jego rytmu, do nieoczekiwanych skrętów i ślepych uliczek, ale czasem naprawdę nie wiedział, na czym stoi i czy ten azyl, odnaleziony w sennych ulicach Hasetsu, w ciepłych brązowych oczach Yuuriego, czy to wszystko nie zniknie pewnego dnia, pozostawiając go bardziej pustym, niż był, zanim po raz pierwszy przekroczył progi Yu-topii.  
  
Miał nadzieję, że pocałunek, jak spontanicznym by nie był, zmieni nieco ich relację, osadzi ją mocniej w rzeczywistości, nada jej wyraźniejszego zarysu, jednak z Yuurim nic nigdy nie jest oczywiste. I tak dalej stąpają wokół siebie, jakby nie wiedzieli, gdzie postawić stopy, by się nie zapaść.  
  
— Vicchan!  
  
Niespodziewany głos wyrwał go z ponurych myśli; obrócił się i dostrzegł Hiroko, stojącą zaledwie kilka kroków od niego. Kobieta zawsze uśmiechała się w ten ciepły, matczyny sposób, którego brakowało mu całe życie.  
  
— _Konbanwa_ * — wydukał, mając nadzieję, że nic nie przekręcił.  
  
Uśmiech Hiroko tylko się powiększył, jak zawsze, gdy próbował powiedzieć coś po japońsku. Rodzice Yuuriego znali tylko kilka słów po angielsku, więc gdy w pobliżu nie było ani jego, ani Mari, ani Minako, komunikacja między Viktorem a starszym małżeństwem redukowała się do uśmiechów i niezręcznych gestów. Także z myślą o nich Viktor pragnął nauczyć się japońskiego, trzymając się snów o niepewnej przyszłości, w której wciąż będzie miał okazje, by z nimi rozmawiać.  
  
Hiroko podeszła do niego i przystanęła obok, także oglądając mini-wystawę z czułością w oczach. Ta czułość nie zniknęła, gdy przeniosła spojrzenie na Viktora, który nagle poczuł się bardzo niepewnie. Nie zastanawiał się, jak rodzina Yuuriego zareaguje na ich publiczny pocałunek, czy Viktor nie straci tego ciepła, jakim otoczyli go od pierwszego dnia jego pobytu w Yu-topii. W końcu miał być tylko trenerem Yuuriego, nieważne, z jakim zamiarem tu przyjechał.  
  
Jego wzrok przykuło jedno ze zdjęć; Yuuri miał na nim może pięć lat. Stał na lodzie w dziecięcych łyżwach, z ramionami rozłożonymi na boki, podekscytowany i zaskoczony jednocześnie, jakby nie mógł do końca uwierzyć, że wciąż się nie przewrócił. Viktor wskazał palcem na zdjęcie, odwracając się jednocześnie do Hiroko.  
  
— _Kawaii_ ** — powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
  
Hiroko pokiwała ochoczo głową, mówiąc coś po japońsku, z czego Viktor zrozumiał tylko imię Yuuriego. Niespodziewanie poczuł ciepłą dłoń kobiety na swoim nadgarstku.  
  
— Vicchan — powiedziała, pociągając go za rękę. — Chodź.  
  
Zaintrygowany, pozwolił się jej zaprowadzić z powrotem do głównej części onsenu i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że telewizor był już wyłączony, a po gościach nie został nawet ślad; musiał spędzić przed wystawką znacznie więcej czasu, niż mu się wydawało. Hiroko zatrzymała się i pociągnęła go za rękę w dół, jednocześnie poklepując zachęcająco zabuton***.  
  
— Siedź — powiedziała ponaglająco, więc opadł na poduszkę, zastanawiając się, co też miała zamiar zrobić.  
  
Na odpowiedź nie musiał czekać długo, bo Hiroko od razu wyciągnęła z szafki pudełko z kilkoma płytami CD. Na pytający wzrok Viktora uśmiechnęła się szeroko i powiedziała:  
  
— Yuuri!  
  
— Yuuri? — powtórzył, wskazując na płyty.  
  
— Yuuri! — potwierdziła, a następnie dodała coś po japońsku; kiedy oczywistym stało się, że Viktor jej nie rozumie, zawiesiła rękę jakieś pół metra nad ziemią, powtarzając to samo słowo z nadzieją w oczach.  
  
— Mały Yuuri? — spytał w końcu Viktor.  
  
— _Hai_ ****! — Klasnęła w dłonie, ucieszona. — Mały Yuuri!  
  
Nie czekając na reakcję Viktora, wyjęła z pudełka jedną z płyt i umieściła ją w odtwarzaczu, a następnie usiadła obok Viktora, co rusz zerkając na niego z ekscytacją. Obraz na telewizorze trochę się chwiał, jakby nagrywany niewprawną ręką, ale po chwili jego oczom ukazał się kilkuletni Yuuri sunący po lodzie z determinacją wymalowaną na pulchnej twarzy, gdy obracał się, rozkładał ramiona, stawał na jednej stopie. Yuuri przewracał się, ale wstawał, za każdym razem bardziej zdecydowany, bardziej pewny siebie. Usta Viktora same wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu, a dłoń docisnęła się do piersi, w której poczuł nagły ucisk.  
  
Obok niego Hiroko pokiwała głową, jakby doskonale rozumiała, co działo się we wnętrzu Viktora, gdy oglądał jej kilkuletniego syna tańczącego na lodzie z taką determinacją, jakby chciał go ujarzmić.  
  
Oglądali w ciszy kolejne nagrania, gdzie Yuuri rósł i dojrzewał, zmieniał się z pulchnego chłopczyka w nastolatka, a jego ruchy nabierały muzykalności i precyzji. To było jak obserwowanie narodzin pięknego łabędzia, który uczy się latać, i Viktor złapał się na tym, że nie mógł oderwać oczu od ekranu, chłonąc każdy ruch Yuuriego jak spragniony wodę.  
  
Dopiero nagranie z trzeciej płyty wytrąciło Viktora z tego obezwładnienia; Yuuri, mający może jakieś dwanaście czy trzynaście lat, wykonywał razem z Yuuko rutynę, którą Viktor znał tak dobrze, jak bicie własnego serca.  
  
— Czy to...? — zapytał słabo, wskazując dłonią na telewizor, a następnie na siebie.  
  
Hiroko znów entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową, po czym z powrotem wróciła do oglądania syna. Dłoń Viktora zacisnęła się w pięść na jego piersi, gdzie czuł gwałtowne pulsowanie. Wiedział, że Yuuri był jego fanem, że inspirował go od lat, ale wiedzieć a _widzieć_ to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy.  
  
Chłopięca forma Yuuriego powtarzająca tak znajome Viktorowi ruchy, modelująca je i kształtująca na nowo, szeroki uśmiech i błyszczące oczy, których jeszcze nie przysłaniały okulary, usta rozciągające jego imię z dwóch do czterech sylab, gdy rozmawiał po japońsku z Yuuko, gdy wymawiał je z pasją do kamery.  
  
_Vikutoru, Vikutoru!_  
  
To wystarczyło, by odebrać Viktorowi oddech, jednak następne nagranie przyniosło jeszcze więcej. Yuuri i Yuuko stali naprzeciw siebie na lodzie; dziewczyna trzymała coś za plecami i obracała się za każdym razem, gdy Yuuri chciał to podejrzeć. W końcu wręczyła mu trzymany przedmiot, którym okazał się zrolowany papier. Kiedy Yuuri go rozwinął, pisnął i podskoczył w miejscu, niemal przewracając się na lodzie.  
  
— _VIKUTORU!_ — krzyknął, uradowany, obracając plakat z Viktorem z jego juniorskich czasów, gdy wciąż miał długie włosy i lekkie serce.  
  
Yuuri przytulił plakat jak dziecko ukochanego misia, a potem... zaczął z nim tańczyć, nucąc pod nosem melodię z programu dowolnego Viktora z tamtego sezonu. Zanim Viktor miał szansę udusić się śliną ze wzruszenia, w pomieszczeniu rozległ się wrzask:  
  
— _OKAASAN_ *****!  
  
Yuuri stał w progu, czerwony po same uszy; dyszał jak rozjuszony byk. Viktor zdążył jedynie mrugnąć, a ten już znajdował się przed telewizorem, który wyłączył z takim impetem, że sprzęt o mało nie spadł na podłogę. Następnie, kompletnie ignorując Viktora, zaczął wyrzucać z siebie potok słów w tak szybkim japońskim, że Viktor nie zrozumiałby go, nawet gdyby jego poziom był o wiele bardziej zaawansowany.  
  
Yuuri żwawo gestykulował, kręcił głową, w pewnym momencie nawet tupnął nogą; Viktor nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Hiroko, w ogóle niewzruszona, stała naprzeciw syna z założonymi na piersi rękami i w milczeniu obserwowała jego wybuch. Yuuri przerwał w końcu, zapewne opadając z sił, po czym bez słowa przeciął pomieszczenie i skierował się w stronę swojej sypialni.  
  
— Yuuri! — krzyknął za nim Viktor, także się podnosząc.  
  
Zerknął na Hiroko, która tylko westchnęła ciężko, następnie ruchem głowy wskazała Viktorowi, by podążył za jej synem.  
  
Viktor pobiegł za nim, ale zanim zdążył go dogonić, usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi. Choć wiedział, że nie było żadnych szans na to, żeby Yuuri je otworzył, i tak zapukał w nie delikatnie.  
  
— Yuuri? — szepnął z nadzieją.  
  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Oparł czoło o zimne drewno drzwi i nabrał w płuca głębokiego wdechu. Wiedział, że Yuuri potrzebował chwili, żeby ochłonąć, więc skierował się do swojego pokoju. Kilka minut zastanawiał się, co też powinien zrobić; sięgnął po telefon i otworzył listę kontaktów, szukając Phichita.

  
  
_potrzebuję twojej pomocy_

__  
  
Może dwie sekundy później miał już połączenie FaceTime.  
  
— Hej, co tam? — rzucił Phichit, zerkając na niego z niepokojem; jego mokre włosy i zdyszany oddech świadczyły o tym, że musiał być tuż po treningu.  
  
— Hej — odparł Viktor, odsuwając kosmyk włosów, który wpadł mu do oka; dawno już ich nie podcinał.  
  
To był może drugi raz, kiedy zwrócił się o pomoc do Phichita, mimo to czuł, że może mu zaufać, dlatego nie sięgnął po swoją zwyczajową maskę, tylko pozwolił, by wszystkie emocje odbiły się na jego twarzy.  
  
— Hiroko pokazała mi stare nagrania Yuuriego, na których tańczył na lodzie z moim plakatem? — wypalił, nie chcąc niepokoić Phichita swoim przeciągającym się milczeniem. — Yuuri to zobaczył i, um, nakrzyczał na nią, a potem zamknął się w swoim pokoju?  
  
Phichit jęknął pod nosem, po czym nabrał powietrza w płuca i wyrzucił:  
  
— Słuchaj, Viktor, bardzo cię lubię i w ogóle, ale chyba muszę teraz przerwać naszą rozmowę i upewnić się, że z Yuurim wszystko okej.  
  
— Tak, jasne — zgodził się Viktor, ochoczo kiwając głową. — Daj mi potem znać.  
  
Phichit posłał mu ostatni uśmiech i rozłączył się. Oddzwonił może dwie minuty później.  
  
— Yuuri nie chce o tym rozmawiać — rzucił od razu. — W sumie ciężko mu się dziwić. — Spojrzenie chłopaka nabrało podejrzliwości, gdy lustrował Viktora bardzo wnikliwym wzrokiem. — Viktor — zaczął ostrożnie — czy ty wiesz w ogóle, co jest problemem?  
  
Viktor potrzebował chwili, żeby przemyśleć odpowiedź.  
  
— Yuuri się zawstydził, tak?  
  
— Delikatnie powiedziane — mruknął Phichit. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wielki wpływ miałeś na Yuuriego i jego karierę, prawda?  
  
— Wiem, że był moim fanem...  
  
— Fanem. — Usta Phichita zamieniły się w cienką linię, gdy ten pokiwał głową. Następnie oparł o coś telefon, bo na ekranie widać było jego złączone dłonie; wyglądał, jakby się do czegoś przygotowywał. — Viktor, kochanie, „fan” to nie jest najlepsze określenie. Yuuri miał „lekką” — zamarkował cudzysłów palcami — obsesję na twoim punkcie.  
  
— Obsesję?  
  
— Wiesz, dlaczego nigdy nie wpuścił cię do swojego pokoju? — zapytał Phichit, na co Viktor wzruszył ramionami. — Bo wytapetował go twoimi plakatami.  
  
— Och.  
  
— Wiesz, że zaczął się uczyć rosyjskiego tylko dlatego, że nie tłumaczyli wszystkiego z twoich wywiadów?  
  
— Yuuri uczył się rosyjskiego?! — sapnął Viktor, całkowicie wytrącony z równowagi. — Czemu mi o tym nie...  
  
Phichit przerwał mu, unosząc palec; wyglądał na wyjątkowo zdeterminowanego.  
  
— Wiesz, czym są dakimakury? Takie poduszki z podobiznami ludzi i postaci na przykład z anime?  
  
Viktor kiwnął głową.  
  
— Yuuri ma kartę stałego klienta i zniżki w największym sklepie z dakimakurami w Tokio, bo kupił każdy egzemplarz z twoją podobizną, jaki kiedykolwiek wyszedł.  
  
Przez kilka długich sekund żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Wzrok Phichita nawet na chwilę nie stracił na intensywności; Viktor zmarszczył brwi, po czym oblizał wargę; w końcu wypalił:  
  
— Są dakimakury z moją podobizną?  
  
— Viktor, nie w tym rzecz! — jęknął Phichit. — Rozumiesz, co chcę ci powiedzieć?  
  
— Że Yuuri lubił mnie bardziej, niż myślałem? — zaryzykował Viktor.  
  
— I? — naciskał Phichit.  
  
— Że boi się, jak na to zareaguję?  
  
Phichit pokiwał głową jak matka, której dziecko w końcu zrozumiało to, co próbowała wytłumaczyć mu od kilku godzin.  
  
— Powinienem z nim pogadać — zdecydował Viktor, od razu podnosząc się z łóżka.  
  
Zanim się rozłączył, jego uszu dobiegł okrzyk Phichita:  
  
— Tylko nie zapomnij mi potem wszystkiego zrelacjonować! Żyję dla tej dramy!  
  
Dziesięć sekund później Viktor znów znajdował się przed drzwiami Yuuriego z twardym zamysłem, że tym razem nie odpuści.  
  
— _Yuuri!_ — jęczał, uderzając kłykciami o drewno. — Musimy porozmawiać i bardzo chciałbym nie robić tego przez drzwi.  
  
Cisza.  
  
— Uważam, że to słodkie, że wytapetowałeś sobie pokój moimi plakatami — powiedział z uczuciem.  
  
Tak jak się spodziewał, drzwi sypialni Yuuriego stanęły otworem. Yuuri nadal wyglądał na równie wściekłego, co zawstydzonego; wpatrywał się w Viktora, jakby tylko czekał na pierwszy wybuch śmiechu.  
  
— Kto ci powiedział? — rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
  
— Mogę wejść? — spytał Viktor, niemal nieśmiało jak na siebie.  
  
Ta nieśmiałość musiała zadziałać na Yuuriego, bo spojrzał na Viktora inaczej niż wcześniej, jednak wciąż niezbyt czytelnie; westchnął ciężko, jak skazaniec przygotowujący się na otrzymanie kary, i cofnął się w głąb pokoju. Viktor zrobił krok do przodu, potem jeszcze jeden i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Osiadła cisza była ciężka w bardzo nieprzyjemny, gęsty sposób, naładowany niepokojem i nerwowym wyczekiwaniem. Wzrok Viktora mimowolnie przesunął się po pustych ścianach; poczuł dziwny zawód, nie znajdując na nich swojej twarzy.  
  
— Zdjąłem je tego dnia, którego tu przyjechałeś — wyznał Yuuri, cicho i wstydliwie; wzrok spuszczony miał na swoje dłonie, w których miął poły swetra. — Bałem się, że przez przypadek je zobaczysz.  
  
Viktor oparł się plecami o drzwi, celowo wytwarzając między sobą a Yuurim dystans fizyczny.  
  
— Wiem, że byłeś moim fanem — zaczął delikatnie, lecz musiał powiedzieć coś nie tak, bo Yuuri natychmiast się spiął.  
  
— Ale nie wiedziałeś... To znaczy... Że ja... — urwał; Viktor zastanawiał się, czy problem leżał w angielskim, czy w tym, że Yuuri był zbyt zdenerwowany, by zebrać myśli.  
  
Zawierzając swojemu instynktowi, Viktor zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę w kierunku dłoni Yuuriego; gdy ten się nie cofnął, objął ją delikatnie.  
  
— Yuuri, spójrz na mnie. — Po kilku ciężkich oddechach głowa Yuuriego wreszcie podniosła się lekko; Viktor uśmiechnął się, widząc te ciepłe, czekoladowe oczy, które teraz spoglądały na niego z niepewnością. — Jak myślisz, dlaczego cię pocałowałem?  
  
Yuuri przygryzł wargę, zupełnie jakby nie rozumiał pytania.  
  
— Chciałeś mnie zaskoczyć — odparł w końcu. — Bardziej, niż ja zaskoczyłem ciebie.  
  
To było dziwne uczucie, zrozumieć, że być może nie tylko on się w tym wszystkim zagubił.  
  
— Tylko dlatego? — dopytał Viktor, nie dowierzając własnym słowom.  
  
Yuuri wzruszył ramionami, ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w swoich butach.  
  
— Nie widzę innego powodu, dlaczego mógłbyś chcieć to zrobić.  
  
Coś pękło w Viktorze w tym momencie.  
  
— Och, Yuuri, ty głuptasie. — Pochwycił twarz Yuuriego w dłonie i nakierował ją na siebie; smutek, który zobaczył w jego oczach, niemal złamał mu serce. — Pocałowałem cię, bo _chciałem_ cię pocałować. Nie masz nawet pojęcia od jak dawna.  
  
Nie wracał do bankietu, nie, kiedy wiedział, jak bardzo skrępowany byłby Yuuri, gdyby go przywołał. Sam wiele razy przekonał się, że alkohol potrafi być wyjątkowo zdradziecki.  
  
— Naprawdę? — szepnął nieśmiało Yuuri i w jego oczach w końcu pojawiło się coś na kształt nadziei.  
  
— Oczywiście! — odparł z pasją Viktor, głaszcząc policzki Yuuriego kciukami; postanowił przystopować trochę z wylewnością, więc zamiast wyznania, które chciał powiedzieć, zdecydował się na mniej poważne, mniej zobowiązujące: — Lubię cię. Bardzo. — Na twarzy Yuuriego pojawił się nikły uśmiech, więc Viktor kontynuował: — I jestem zachwycony myślą o tym, że lubisz moją twarz na tyle, by okleić nią pokój. Przecież mnie znasz. Wymień jedną osobę, która ma większe ego od mojego, no dalej.  
  
— JJ? — zaryzykował Yuuri, uśmiechając się już szerzej.  
  
— Tak, z tym możesz mieć rację — mruknął Viktor, na co Yuuri się roześmiał.  
  
Viktor wciąż trzymał jego twarz w dłoniach, teraz tak piękną w nadziei, tańczącej mu w oczach, w echu rozbawienia w kącikach ust; właśnie w tej chwili poczuł pod stopami twardy grunt.  
  
— Yuuri? — zaczął, przeskakując wzrokiem między jednym jego okiem a drugim. — Teraz też chcę cię pocałować.  
  
Twarz Yuuriego spoważniała nagle, a jego oczy znów zrobiły się niemożliwie wielkie.  
  
— To znaczy, nie musimy, jeśli nie chcesz — pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Viktor, już odsuwając się na krok, jednak zanim zdążył zabrać dłonie z twarzy Yuuriego, poczuł te należące do niego, zatrzymujące je w miejscu.  
  
— Więc mnie pocałuj — odszepnął Yuuri i nie było w tym śladu zawahania.  
  
Stało się to bez fleszy, skandującego tłumu, zimnego lodu pod ich plecami, ale było równie wyjątkowe, jak ostatnim razem, a może nawet lepsze; nie musieli się spieszyć, nie musieli się nad niczym zastanawiać, ukryci przed światem w dziecięcym pokoju Yuuriego. Gdy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali, świat wydawał się nagle jaśniejszy i lżejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Viktor wpatrywał się w zaróżowione policzki Yuuriego, w jego błyszczące oczy i wiedział, że to właśnie jest widok, który chce oglądać przez resztę życia.  
  
— Yuuri? — szepnął, chyba tylko dlatego, że lubił dźwięk tego imienia, gdy spływało po jego języku.  
  
— Tak? — odparł z nadzieją Yuuri.  
  
— Phichit powiedział mi, że masz zniżki w sklepie z dakimakurami.  
  
Twarz Yuuriego, na której odbijała się mieszanina nieśmiałości i ekscytacji, przeobraziła się w maskę żądzy mordu.  
  
— Zabiję go — rzucił, na co Viktor mógł się tylko roześmiać.  
  
— Okej, ale najpierw zamów mi jedną z twoją podobizną.  
  
— _VIKTOR!_

  
  
  
  
  
____________  
* _konbanwa_ – (jap.) dobry wieczór  
** _kawaii_ – (jap.) uroczy, słodki  
*** zabuton – japońska poduszka do siedzenia  
**** _hai_ – (jap.) tak  
***** _okaasan_ – (jap.) matka, mama

 


End file.
